


Instrumentality

by thecouchwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, S8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchwitch/pseuds/thecouchwitch
Summary: The End, and how it was meant to be.





	Instrumentality

Once upon a time a company called Dreamworks decided they didn't trust the trained professional writers they hired so they wrote a new ending to a cartoon called Voltron without telling anyone. A character called Shiro recieves a chilling vision of his future that the new ending would bring, so he broke the strings of his puppet masters and went to his friend Keith to confess his love. Keith kissed Shiro and the power of their love brings Allura back to life. Shiro spends the rest of his days with his true love and soulmate instead of a guy with no name. Dreamworks sees how great the true ending is and touched by their honest love vow never to meddle with the writing in such a drastic way ever again, especially without telling any of the regular writers and voice actors what they were doing.

The end.


End file.
